Efemérides
by LDGV
Summary: Una lucha en apariencia inevitable, una confrontación entre justicieros que se robó las miradas de todos en Ciudad Satán. No obstante, sin que lo imaginasen, fue una batalla que los llevó a niveles insospechados. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Efemérides**

No importaba que el día estuviese a punto de acabarse, ni tampoco que el cansancio ya hiciera mella en ellos, aquel bello atardecer fue el complemento perfecto para terminar con una larga e instructiva sesión de entrenamiento. Gohan, viéndola ya moverse con más pesadez, decidió aterrizar mientras miraba como Videl hacía lo mismo bajando con un ritmo mucho más lento.

Respirando agitados, sobre todo ella, permanecieron en silencio viendo como el sol se despedía ocultándose bajo la línea del horizonte. Gohan, cruzándose de abrazos, dibujó una media sonrisa al captar el considerable ki que emanaba del interior de la justiciera. Si bien era cierto que nunca podría igualar su nivel o el de sus amigos, su poder era sobresaliente para ser una humana normal.

En la sangre de Videl no había genes de saiyajin, pero lo que sí poseía era coraje y valentía. Era una artista marcial consagrada, no dudaba que en algún momento del futuro ella se convertiría en una destacada maestra que les mostraría a otras personas las habilidades que, con trabajo duro, ahora mismo terminaba de controlar y pulir.

Primero aprendió a liberar sus pies de las cadenas de la gravedad; luego, al ser derrotado Majin Buu, Videl no se tardó en querer aprender más logrando realizar, con gran esfuerzo, ataques de energía que hicieron explotar rocas y árboles. De continuar con ese ritmo, dentro de muy poco le enseñaría el Masenko y el Kamehameha. Pero, increíblemente, Videl tenía planes muy distintos.

– _Para la próxima me gustaría que peleáramos cuerpo a cuerpo, sin ataques de ki_ –flexionando sus brazos y piernas, la chica escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos al liberar la tensión acumulada en ellos– _me encanta aprender técnicas de energía pero también quiero poder pelear a más velocidad, como lo hicieron Goten y Trunks en el torneo de artes marciales._

– _Pues, eso no suena nada mal_ –ladeando su rostro, Gohan ocultó un leve sonrojo– _pero creo que sería mejor que termines de controlar los ataques de ki, hay una técnica llamada Taiyoken que te será muy útil para cegar al enemigo si debes huir para salvarte._

– _¿Huir?_ –Arqueando una ceja, Videl frunció el ceño– _parece interesante pero huir no es mi estilo; quiero poder pelear como lo hacen ustedes, quiero moverme más rápido que un rayo…_

– _Bueno…_

Videl, secando el sudor de su frente, le dio una mirada inquisidora al darse cuenta de un detalle: cada vez que le mencionaba sus deseos, Gohan, buscando alguna excusa, parecía evadirlos. Era como si no quisiese pelear contra ella, casi como si la evitara. Videl, al principio, sospechó que tal vez Gohan no deseaba lastimarla físicamente ni mucho menos herir su orgullo de peleadora.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, la heroína de cabellos azabaches se percató que Gohan guardaba su distancia con ella eludiendo, totalmente, el más mínimo contacto entre ambos. Aquello, dejándola desconcertada, le resultaba tanto extraño como doloroso por los crecientes sentimientos que ya guardaba para él.

– _¿Qué pasa, por qué dudas?_ –Ya no aguantando aquello, Videl fue más directa– _¿acaso no quieres enseñarme o qué?_

– _No, no es que no quiera enseñarte, es que…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Mejor dejemos esta charla para otra ocasión, ya se está haciendo de noche y te ves agotada_ –apresurando el paso, Gohan se internaba en el bosque poniéndose rumbo a su hogar– _decidiremos después qué camino tomará tu entrenamiento…_

Para Videl aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y dibujando mucho enojo en su cara, ni siquiera trato de hablarle dejándose llevar por su impulsividad. Si bien se sentía cansada, no le importó arrojarse contra él preparándose para atacarlo con un puñetazo por la espalda. Aún así, estando alerta a sus movimientos, Gohan se desvaneció antes que su puño llegase a tan siquiera tocarlo.

Videl, ya sabiendo cómo rastrear al oponente por medio de su ki, no tuvo dificultades para localizarlo repitiendo su anterior ataque obteniendo el mismo resultado. Gohan, preguntándole qué le pasaba, se limitó a esquivar sus arremetidas obteniendo como respuesta gruñidos y jadeos propios de una contienda. Y así, sin más remedio, se vio obligado a sujetarla de sus muñecas.

– _Videl, por favor, dime qué tienes…_

– _¡Eso mismo te pregunto yo!_ –Molesta, muy furiosa, tomó aire mientras forcejaba con él para liberarse de su agarre– _¡quiero que me digas ahora mismo por qué demonios me evitas!_

– _Videl, yo no te estoy evitando…_

– _¡Mentiroso!_ –Sacando energías de la nada, demostrando por qué Gohan respetaba su ímpetu como guerrera, Videl se liberó de él creando una brillante esfera de ki en sus manos– _¡no te atrevas a mentirme, Son Gohan!_

Videl, enérgica como siempre ha sido, lanzó su técnica a un Gohan que fácilmente la rechazó con un manotazo percatándose, casi instantáneamente, que Videl usó aquello como distracción para arrojarse sobre él desde arriba a gran velocidad. Gohan, teniendo sumo cuidado, expulsó una corriente de ki que chocó con ella empujándola varios metros antes de lograr estabilizarse.

Reacia a detenerse, Videl hizo justamente lo que quería hacer retomando su ofensiva dispuesta a luchar con él sin más rodeos. Gradualmente, y no tendiendo más salida, Gohan pasó de solamente bloquear y burlar sus ataques a ir respondiéndole sin sobrepasarse. La chica, dándose cuenta de eso, se molestó todavía más deseosa de demostrarle que no era débil ni frágil.

No siendo consciente de sus propias acciones, Videl dejó su mente en blanco permitiéndole a su espíritu de luchadora tomar las riendas enfrentando a Gohan sin considerar sus limitaciones. Así pues, desapareciendo del paisaje, tanto ella como él se desplazaron con una rapidez que ningún individuo ordinario podría percibir.

Gohan, sin evitarlo, trató de contratacar con un derechazo que Videl, sin dificultades, consiguió atrapar al frenarlo con ambas manos. De inmediato, sin parar, reiniciaron su veloz confrontación elevándose más y más entre las nubes al combatir. Los animales cercanos en el área, al oír los retumbos y ecos, salieron huyendo al sentir como todo se sacudía igual que en un terremoto.

Veloces, como si fuesen dos cohetes, Videl perseguía a Gohan quien realizaba varias intrincadas y complicadas piruetas queriendo quitársela de encima. Aunque, no conociendo la derrota, Videl no se rendía persiguiéndolo como cuando deseaba desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman. Sus ki, marcando el firmamento con brillantes estelas, chocaban entre sí al negarse a detenerse.

Admitiendo que sus trucos no funcionarían en ella, Gohan regresó a tierra mirándola dirigirse directamente hacia él. El pelinegro, casi en piloto automático, le arrojó tres ráfagas energéticas que Videl esquivó al ladearse con precisión y elegancia. Luego, al ser su turno, Videl copió su táctica propiciando que las descargas de ambos chocasen y estallasen con gran magnitud.

– _Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que tratas de evitar que peleemos_ –hablándole entretanto luchaban, Videl no detenía el intercambio de puñetazos– _si no me dices el motivo no dejaré de atacarte…_

– _Te equivocas, Videl. Estás equivocada._

Tales palabras sólo la provocaron más consiguiendo, con astucia, romper la defensa de Gohan golpeándolo en el mentón para enseguida hundir uno de sus pies en el estómago del saiyajin. Orgullosa de sí misma, Videl saltó sobre una pierna delineando una voltereta que le permitió ganar impulso con el cual, sin titubear, lo aprovechó para darle un puntapié a Gohan en una sien.

Trastabillando, casi tropezándose con una rama en el suelo, Gohan retrocedió perdiéndola de vista por un segundo. Girándose, sabiendo que ella se aproximaba, no pudo reaccionar cuando Videl empleó la maniobra que desencadenó exactamente aquel esquivo comportamiento que Videl le reprochaba. Ella, inmovilizándolo, aprisionó su cabeza con sus muslos oprimiéndolo con fervor.

– _¡Ahora mismo me dirás por qué!_ –tumbándolo, tirándolo al piso sin soltarlo, Videl cayó sentada sobre él.

– _¡Está bien, lo admito!_ –cerrando sus ojos tanto como podía, Gohan le replicó– _te lo explicaré pero primero suéltame…_

– _¡No, primero respóndeme!_

Gohan, en el pasado, había participado en brutales y colosales batallas que lo llevaron al borde de la muerte en más de una oportunidad. Enfrentó a un ser demoniaco como Freezer quien destruyó planetas enteros; años más tarde, él debió salvar a la humanidad deteniendo a un cruel y sádico villano como Cell. No obstante, ni ellos ni nadie más lo intimidaron tanto como lo lograba Videl.

Todo comenzó cuando pelearon en la ciudad por un bebé dinosaurio que un cirquero secuestró. Gohan, indignado por la crueldad a la que era sometida aquella indefensa criatura, la liberó de su jaula sin sospechar que Videl malinterpretaría sus intenciones acusándolo de ser un ladrón. Así pues, ante la mirada de miles, ella lo retó protagonizando una pelea que lo perseguiría por años.

– _¿Y bien, qué estás esperando?_

– _Videl, te pido que te detengas por un segundo y mírate a ti misma_ –Gohan, abriendo sus ojos, con sus mejillas enrojecidas de la pena, se esforzaba por explicarle– _mira lo que estás haciendo…_

– _¿Qué, de qué hablas?_

– _¡Videl, por todos los cielos!_ –Exclamó Gohan sin más indirectas _– ¡tengo tu…tu…en mi cara!_

– _¡Qué…!_

– _¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?_ –Cuestionándole, Gohan hizo hincapié en su actual situación– _¿qué clase de ataque es este?_

Videl, padeciendo una especie de cortocircuito, ensanchó sus ojos viendo con sumo cuidado a Gohan quien tenía su cabeza enterrada en su entrepierna justamente en una zona muy delicada para ella. La hija de Mr. Satán no era la clase de chica que se detuviera a pensar cuando era la hora de luchar, ella se exigía al máximo haciendo lo que fuese necesario para derrotar a su oponente.

Ese fue su mantra, su inspiración más sagrada: hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar.

Pero, como si le pusieran una venda encima, sus ansias de ganar le hacían olvidar el sentido común provocando, muchas veces, que pasara por alto las consecuencias de sus actos. Y mientras continuaba pensando y su furia se congelaba, Gohan permanecía cautivo en la prisión que Videl construyó para él con sus propias piernas.

– _¡Ahhhhhhhh!_

Con todas las piezas reunidas y comprendiendo lo que Gohan trataba de explicarle, Videl lo soltó a su vez que salió disparada en el aire encumbrándose lo más alto que pudo sin poder tolerar la vergüenza. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirse a sí misma, las palabras le fueron robadas de la boca dejándose dominar por el impulso de marcharse de allí y no volver jamás.

Sin embargo, con el agotamiento volcándose en su contra, Videl no logró sostener el ritmo y empezó a caer en picada llegando al extremo de perder el conocimiento. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el suelo acercándose a ella, luego de eso la oscuridad la cegó y todo dejó de importarle.

– ¿Qué…?

Agitada, empapada en sudor, Videl se despertó de repente en medio de la noche aún teniendo aquella imagen mental de sí misma cayendo en lo que parecía ser una muerte horrible. Hacía años que no recordaba aquel momento, había pasado tanto desde entonces que aquel suceso aparentaba estar sepultado debajo de miles de vivencias que vinieron después.

Mirando a su derecha, leyendo las manecillas del reloj, Videl vio que éste marcaba más de la medianoche mientras la negrura todavía gobernaba los cielos. Reacomodándose, sentándose en el colchón procurando causar el menor ruido posible, Videl peinó su corta cabellera reclinando su mentón en una de sus rodillas. Enseguida, girándose con lentitud hacia su izquierda, lo miró.

Allí, dormido, y desnudo igual que ella, su esposo emitía un leve ronquido al respirar entretanto descansaba cómodamente. Si bien la penumbra dominaba el ambiente, la tenue luz proveniente de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para observar, con detalle, la silueta de su marido acostado justo a su lado sin que notase su abrupto despertar.

Tranquilizándose, superando el susto que experimentó al verse interrumpido su descanso, Videl recordó como en ese instante Gohan intervino con rapidez atrapándola antes de chocar contra la dura superficie terrestre. Él, anidándola en sus brazos, la llevó directamente hasta su casa en Ciudad Satán donde además de recuperar fuerzas también reorganizó sus pensamientos.

Invirtiéndose los papales, ahora fue Videl quien se mantuvo alejada de Gohan al no tener el valor de verlo después de comprender lo inadecuado de sus acciones. Pasaron varios días hasta que Gohan, visitándola de sorpresa, se atrevió a buscarla sosteniendo una conversación cargada de incomodidad y dificultades hasta que, al fin, los dos acordaron olvidarlo y no volver a mencionarlo.

No obstante, siendo caprichoso el destino, aquello que tanto los puso contra las cuerdas acabaría convirtiéndose en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

– ¿Ahora cómo me saco la idea de la cabeza?

Crecer, madurar y envejecer fueron los condimentos que los llevaron a mucho más que sólo confesar el mutuo sentimiento que los unía. Terminaron separándose de sus familias para formar una propia, y máxime, a base de juegos y bromas, descubrieron con picardía e inexperiencia la intimidad que les ofreció un cálido refugio bajo las sábanas.

Cautelosa y femenina, impulsada por aquel explícito recuerdo en su cabeza, Videl actuó sin pensar siguiendo sus instintos de mujer acercándose al hombre que continuaba durmiendo. Riéndose como una niña que perpetraba una travesura, Videl sólo complacía el asfixiante antojo que no la dejaría en paz hasta que terminase de colocarse justo como su cuerpo se lo pedía.

Sintiendo como el aliento de Gohan chocaba en su sexo, Videl se sentó sobre él posando sus glúteos en el pecho de Gohan que subía y bajaba al dormir. Ahí, emulando la posición que una década atrás fue motivo de morbo y remordimiento para los dos, Videl no reprimió su sexualidad disfrutando de la cercanía de su esposo incluso sin que éste supiese lo que estaba pasando.

Era tal su excitación que su piel ardía a pesar del frío de la habitación; aún así, aquel frío la abrazó endureciendo sus pezones carcajeándose en silencio al decirse que, en su juventud, nunca hubiese imaginado que ella estaría haciendo algo semejante. Amaba a Gohan, lo amaba tanto que se conformaba con sólo percibir su respiración rozándola rítmicamente.

– Si pensabas organizar una fiesta al menos debiste haberme invitado…

Sorprendiéndola, casi matándola de la impresión, la gruesa y marcada voz de Gohan resonó en sus oídos notando, de inmediato, lo diferente que sonaba con respecto al Gohan que conoció.

– Gohan, yo no…

– No sé en qué estás pensando pero…–alzando sus manos para sostenerla de su cintura, Gohan humedeció su paladar–tenerte así; estar justo así, me trae tantos recuerdos…

– ¿En serio? –Sensual, disfrutando del juego previo, Videl fingió inocencia– ¿cómo cuáles?

– Varios, para ser sincero–sin soltarla, acercándola más a él, Gohan podía imaginar la cara de ansiedad que Videl debía estar teniendo–pero el que más recuerdo es cuando hice esto por primera vez…

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Esto…

Sin más que decir Gohan dejó de hablar, necesitaba sus labios para algo más. Videl, entrecerrando sus ojos, respiró con fuerza al sentir como una boca buscaba entre sus piernas el punto exacto donde se originaban sus deseos. Sacudiéndose, aferrándose a la pared frente a ella, Videl apretó los dientes luchando por silenciar los gritos que trataban de salir de ella.

A pesar de eso gimió, gozó y jadeó. Se retorció ante la experiencia de esa lengua que, con cariño y dedicación, la recorrió dibujando un terminable círculo que se afanaba en explorarla cada vez más profundo. Aquello era más que un gesto carnal propio de la pasión, era una exaltación para el amor. Era, antes que nada, una caricia para el alma.

Conociéndola, sabiendo cómo y dónde Videl perdía el juicio, a Gohan le encantaba llevarla al borde de la demencia obligándola; pese a sus esfuerzos, a romper con sus cuidados escuchándola suspirar y gritar. Pronto, como ya sabía que pasaría, Gohan le brindó equilibrio cuando Videl empezó a sacudir sus caderas deseando aumentar aquella placentera fricción.

La mordisqueó, la besó y la lamió. Hizo con ella todo aquello que, en su ya lejana adolescencia, jamás pensó que haría cuando ella lo atacó en esa pelea en Ciudad Satán. Ni ellos mismos habrían imaginado una escena así; los Gohan y Videl de antaño ni en sus más alocados sueños hubiesen vaticinado lo mucho que disfrutarían de estar enredados de ese modo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo duraron amándose, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de detenerse cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por la ventana. Tanto para ella como para él, lo único que les importaba era lo mucho que les gustaba estar así: unidos el uno con el otro, trayendo el ayer al presente a su vez que le daban vida al futuro.

Porque ambos, al unísono, le agradecían al cielo por lo ocurrido en aquel distante día.

 **Fin**

Primeramente les agradezco por haberse tomado la molestia de leer, muchas gracias. Este fic se los dedico a todos los miembros del grupo **Godel** en Facebook quienes, entre risas y bromas, acabaron por darme el impulso para escribir algo sobre esa curiosa escena en particular. Con sólo ver la imagen de portada, estoy seguro que no es necesario que detalle cuál es.

Mi intención original era hacer una historia con toques cómicos, mis primeros bocetos eran de ese tipo pero tuve que reiniciar porque confirmé que el humor no es mi estilo. Por más que lo intenté decidí regresar a mi forma normal de escribir y este fue el resultado final, ojalá les haya gustado este pequeño relato.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
